


The Fall... In the Park

by KennielLee05



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace- Fandom, Real-Life Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, eating food truck food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trips to the park can always bring something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well why do I always make stories where they met..?  
> Anyway, everyone want a piece of Lee Pace right? (bad joke)  
> So sorry for bad use of verbs, horrorgraphy, typos, etc.

Saturday in the morning, (Y/N) got off her bed yawning “Why do I still doing this? I wanna sleep”  
After saying that, a loud bark was heard “Ah, I remember. Hey buddy” A big Golden Retriever showed up inside her bedroom wiggling his tail  
“Give me a sec until I’m ready”  
  
_I’m talking with my dog, that’s normal right?_ She asked herself while changing with sportswear.

She lived alone… with her dog, working in a Library with a comfortable schedule.  
Her home wasn’t big, but not small, just enough for **Rigby** to walk free around.  
“You ready?” she said more excited, the dog followed her to the door so she could put his strap.  
  
 _The path was this_ : first walking until they arrive the park, then they will run along the bank, (Y/N) always in the shadow side of the way.

The place was secure so the people could free their dogs, but the woman knew Rigby too well.

Listening to (F/G) so she could relax, watching the trees, all the people playing with their dogs.  
Was perfect until she didn’t feel the strap in her left hand, stopping abruptly she watched again her hand nothing¸ that wasn’t a good sign.

Looking everywhere she noticed the golden fur not so far from her spot “Oh no!”  
Rigby was on top of a man licking his face “Oh bad boy!” she came running with her hair all over her face “I’m so sorry, he usually don’t do that” she said while trying to grab his dog collar.

“It is fine, Miss. I think he didn’t want to hurt me, didn’t he?” he said with a smile.

When you looked so up to see the man’s face, noticed he was handsome, a perfect nose, blond-ish hair with matching green eyes, and… tall.  
He wasn’t dressed to do exercise but not too formal.  
Maybe he saw her staring so he coughed a little.  
Coming back to reality she kept apologizing “I should have secured him more! Sorry! I still don’t know why he did that”

“It’s okay, well, what is you and your dog’s name?” he answer in a casual manner.

Yet embarrassed she put a strand of her (H/C) behind her ear “Oh… I’m (Y/N), and this is Rigby” she said motioning to her dog.  
The tall man offered his hand to the woman and she accepted, then he stroked Rigby’s head.

“Rigby? I think a had a deja-vu” was said. “And is nice to meet you both. I’m Lee”

Now (Y/N) was the one with the memory “Nice to meet you, Lee” she smiled, and after a moment added “A deja-vu? From where if I can ask” she said more curious.

“My work, uhm, there was a dog with a similar name” she didn’t try to push further and decided to change the subject.  
“Uh… would you like an ice cream? I don’t know, something to compensate the fall. And, by the way you have… grass” she said whereas stood behind him to remove the chunks of grass on his back “you have more down there you know” she added turning red.

They looked at each other and just laughed.

While he was removing the last pieces he said. “Thanks, and… about that” Doubting, she thought he would reject her.  
“What about we go for a coffee and some pie?”

Releasing the air she didn’t know was holding she said “Sounds good”

The both… the three got to a near coffee shop, Lee and (Y/N) have a great conversation.  
It seemed fluid and they talked about a lot of things. But they decided that is was late and they had go back.  
“This is the most interesting Saturday I had. Well, since Rigby found an owl’s nest” that caused Lee a light laugh.

“I really enjoyed it too. I…” he made a pause “I would like to have your number, so we can keep talking, If you like!”

She bit her lip happy “Sure” after adding her number to his contact list they said their goodbyes.  
When (Y/N) and Rigby went back to their home she texted her best friend.

 

_Hey! Guess who I met… A hint: Was our favourite pie maker!_


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I came back from Purgatory- I mean, Hello, I'm back with adding a little continuation to this

It's been six months since she met Lee Pace, they kept contact by sharing messages. At some point Lee admitted we was the Lee Pace from movies and tv series, and he was happy when he noticed how (Y/N) reacted, normal, no fangirling that much just enough to let him know she likes his work.

They went to _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug_ premier together, Lee remembered how exited she was, but she insisted that it was his night, that's how he ended alone in the red carpet with a lot of people taking pictures to him.

So, on the first anniversary.

He decided to give her a surprise, a dinner in the best restaurant in New York city, that he could afford of course.

**But it ended with a twist.**

The plane he was in was so late that he had to sleep in the Airport while Skyping (Y/N) on his phone, and in the next day he finally went to the apartment they share. It was late night, she was mid putting on her pyjamas, but he stopped her and took her hand.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked very curious.

"I know we couldn't make it to the restaurant, but I know a place we can eat" he replied happily.

She just shrugged and knew it was best to wait for the 'surprise'.

Lee parked the car near a line of food trucks.

"What do you wanna eat, darling?"

"I..." after a short pause she started laughing, Lee soon joining. "I would like a shrimp hot dog" was her answer.

The tall man nodded, he ordered a big hamburger.  
When they order was ready they just sat at the pavement to chat about the things they couldn't say in Skype, by and then shared a couple of kisses when no one was watching.

"I like you" said Lee looking at her.

"I like you too"

"No, I mean; I love you" he said babbling.

She just looked at him amazed, _so this is getting a serious shit._  
After giving him a shy smile she throw herself hugging him "I love you too, dummie"

When they arrived home they didn't have a quiet night.  
The food for sure. They were almost sharing the bathroom.


End file.
